Uncompounded polycarbonates typically have poor environmental stress cracking resistance when exposed to various fluids. Accelerated testing can be performed by applying a strain to the polycarbonate prior to immersing in the fluid. Improvements in the environmental stress cracking resistance of polycarbonates have been achieved with a variety of compounding approaches. However, as described in US 2011/0098366A1 (incorporated herein by reference), polycarbonates generally have poor environmental stress cracking resistance to triglycerides and are thus not suitable for applications such as medical devices that may come into contact with triglycerides; or the packaging of pharmaceuticals, or other articles, including a triglyceride component.
As such there continues to be a need for polycarbonate compositions having improved resistance to environmental stress cracking when exposed to triglycerides (e.g., to medium chain triglycerides). There is also a need for polymeric materials having good resistance to disinfectant cleaners (e.g., quarternary ammonia containing disinfectant cleaners), such as cleaners employed for disinfecting surfaces from tuberculosis. There is also a need for polymeric materials having good resistance to fluids employed as oncology drug delivery fluids (such as placlitaxel), to N,N-dimethylacetamide (e.g. as employed as a solvent for Busulfex), to dimethyl sulfoxide, to etoposides such as Veepesid.